The True Princess
by Platinum Dragoness
Summary: A horrible, horrible parody of horrible, horrible Mary Sue fic.


Title: The True Princess  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. And I will totally deny being responsible for this story.**  
Theme: OC--Parody  
Genre: Comedy  
Version: Anime, crossover with Naruto  
Rating: PG 

Hikari Ashli Jewel-A'ngel Tsukino blinked tears out of her shining amethyst eye and her exquisite sapphire one, her golden hair coming out of its odango to flow down to her waist in waves that shone with their own luminousness in the moonlight. Just then, a pink cat fell out of the sky and landed on her head. Hikari started to cry.

"Why are you so sad?" asked the cat, Selene.

"This is just the last straw. The world hates me. I hate it here. They call me the Golden Death, but no one in Konoha gives me any respect as anything other than a weapon. I'm just an orphan who's always alone and everyone hates me and abuses me and is afraid of my power."

"I'm trying to find my parents, Luna and Artemis. Queen Serenity sent us a thousand years into the future to protect the Princess, but I lost my Mom and Dad. So now I'm all by myself, trying to find Princess Phoebe, the true heir to the throne, who has the crescent moon shaped birthmark on her forehead."

"Hey, I have one of those." Hikari untied her Konoha forehead-protector to reveal the small flaw that in no way detracted from the loveliness of her face.

"You must be the one I have been looking for. Now we must find the other planetary Senshi."

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"Who's the new exchange student?"

"I heard she's from America."

"I read on the teacher's desk that her name is Hikaru Ashli Jewel-A'ngel Tsukino."

"Like the famous idiot Golden Light? No way."

The teacher returned to the classroom with the new student. "I'm very pleased to meet you…" Hikari didn't finish because her piercing gaze was locked on Usagi, Ami, and Makoto.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"I think the new girl might have really been the famous singer for America."

"I don't like her."

"Me either."

"You're just saying that because she did better than you on the quiz, Ami, and she beat you in gym, Makoto," Usagi brushed it off. "The only thing she did was stare at me all day, which can only mean she recognizes a fellow talent."

"Oh no!" cried Minako and Rei, running past. "There's a monster destroying Tokyo!"

"Oh no!" Usagi, Ami, and Makoto changed into their Senshi forms and ran after them.

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were already there, but the monster had them in its tentacles already. "Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon called, but her attack bounced right off the monster.

"Ha ha ha! I am Queen Draconia and your attacks have no effect on me!"

"But mine do," said a voice form the shadows. A buximous young woman in an elaborate purple and gold fuku with luminescent gold wings revealed herself. "I am Eternal Sailor Super Golden Kawaii Neo Galaxy Moon and in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"Not you! You died back in the Silver Millennium!"

"No, you and Beryl killed the wrong princess, my twin sister Serenity. I lost my memory and was hidden on Earth for my protection."

"No! It cannot be!"

Eternal Sailor Super Golden Kawaii Neo Galaxy Moon drew a shining sword. "Now you're in for it. Moon Freezing Burning Crescent Rainbow Attack!"

The tentacles holding the seven Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen fell away. "You will not thwart me, Princess. I'll use the last of my power to explode and destroy Tokyo."

"I'll stop you!" Hikari whipped away a crystalline tear as she whispered to herself. "I'll use the Argent Crystal, even thought it is forbidden and using it will kill me."

"Evil Explosion!"

"Argent Crystal Activation!"

"No!" cried Tuxedo Kamen, clutching her lifeless body. "Phoebe! You were the one I loved back in the Silver Millennium. I was only dating Usagi because she reminded me of you, but now I remember you. Don't leave me! I love you!"

Hikari's feathery lashes blinked open. "The power of your love has restored me to life. I love you too."

And seeing the purity of their true love Usagi could not be jealous because Mamoru had never really been hers. And Haruka and Michiru saw the light because of them and went and found boyfriends.

And Hikari and Mamoru got married and they had a daughter who became Sailor Chibi Universe Moon in the future.


End file.
